


Sweet Sennen Beach [ART POST]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beach fic, Other, gwainefest, surfer gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a modern day beach, Gwaine, in his sleek black surfer's wetsuit, meets witty brunette Melinda (Merlin) who is lounging in a sun hat, bikini top, and swim skirt that accentuate her impossible legs and her captivating mouth. When he meets her friends, Gwen and Morgana, however, and sees the expectant way they arch eyebrows at them both, he starts to wonder if he's missed something. Gwaine may not be as clueless they think, though, nor as uncomplicated as Melinda might imagine. He may just be riding an unexpected blue-eyed wave toward love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sennen Beach [ART POST]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ Sweet Sennen Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256563) by [WritingByEboniO (EboniOrchid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboniOrchid/pseuds/WritingByEboniO). 



Masterpost for gwainefest 2014! A huge thank you to our fest moderators, it's been a lot of work but you've made this awesome :D

Thank you so much for your lovely fic, [EboniOrchid](http://eboniorchid.livejournal.com/)! The fic can be [found on LJ here](http://writingbyebonio.livejournal.com/53813.html) and on [AO3 here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1256563)

 ****

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.


End file.
